


Olivia Drinks Purple Stuff

by ManOfTheInterest



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Futanari, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Giantess Growth, Growth, Hung Loli, Lolicon, Penis Growth, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManOfTheInterest/pseuds/ManOfTheInterest
Summary: Before attending to one of her daily masturbation sessions, Olivia Mann raids the refridgerator in her house to look for a drink. In it, she finds some soda, OJ and... purple stuff?
Kudos: 21





	Olivia Drinks Purple Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> A commission for an anonymous requester, centering around Olivia Mann giantess and futa growth. Check out his stuff at https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/3841474/illustrations, it's pretty good. Now, some of you might say that this story is just a rehash of "A Welcome Distraction," but with giantess elements, and you are absolutely right. However, I ask you, was that story based on a SunnyD reference? I didn't think so...

Olivia Mann was a girl that, most of the time, lived entirely in the spur of the moment. Her concerns usually only involved that which was immediately relevant to her, and, being the somewhat spoiled little girl that she was, the things that could be considered “immediately relevant” usually had something to do with satisfying her basic needs. Olivia wasn’t usually one to ignore her cravings. If she was tired, she’d sleep. If she was hungry, she’d eat. If she was thirsty, she’d drink, and if she was horny… well, it was safe to say there wasn’t much anyone else could do to keep her hands away from her incredibly-needy girl cock, or keep her cock away from another girl in her immediate vicinity. Likewise, when Olivia got home from school one day, the very first thing on her mind was to acquire a drink, as the hot sun that day had made her quite dehydrated.

“Gah! I’m so thirsty!” Olivia loudly announced to herself as she stepped inside from the sweltering heat outside, tossing her backpack lazily on a nearby bench. The air conditioning of her house provided some much-needed relief, but she was still set on getting something to drink as soon as possible. She charged in towards the kitchen, shedding her coat in the process to further lighten her load. Hurrying into the kitchen, Olivia spotted the fridge instantly and made a beeline towards it, pulling open the tall silver doors and gazing at the tremendous, brightly-lit cornucopia of food and drink that was laid out before her. A majority of the things inside the fridge were of little interest to her, at that very moment, so she reached through the cluttered assortment of foodstuffs to find something to drink. “What do we have in here…?” Olivia said to herself as she searched. “There’s… some soda…” Her first discovery was a large bottle of soda perched on the shelf, still fairly full. As much as Olivia enjoyed her fizzy drinks, she wasn’t quite in the mood for soda right now, and drinking too much in one sitting was an easy way for her to give herself a stomach ache. It wasn’t worth it, considering all she wanted was to quench her thirst. “OJ…” Pushing past the soda bottle, Olivia found a jug of orange juice, also full. The tangy, tangerine beverage was a favorite of Olivia’s, but she couldn’t bring herself to drink it anywhere outside of breakfast, so, like the soda, it was also off the table. “And some… purple stuff?” Pushing aside the orange juice as well, Olivia stumbled upon a peculiar unmarked plastic bottle containing an opaque purple liquid. Her mind immediately started to swirl with ideas as to what it could possibly be. She ruled out the idea that it was some sort of energy drink or brand-name bottled beverage, as there was no labeling on the bottle itself. It also didn’t look like grape juice, being far too rich in color. It was one of the only things in her fridge that Olivia didn’t recognize, and the curiosity she now felt towards this mysterious liquid made it the most compelling choice for a beverage by far. She reached in and pulled out the bottle carefully, shutting the fridge door behind her. With only a small amount of hesitation, Olivia unscrewed the cap and took a light swig of the drink, sampling it. Much like the color, the taste was strangely similar to grape juice, as well, but it was much sweeter and more clear than ordinary grape juice she was familiar with. To her surprise, it tasted good, very good. With her doubts cleared away, she gulped down the rest of the beverage and wiped her lips clean, releasing a satisfied sigh after drinking the entire thing. “Ah… that’s better,” she said. With her dehydration cured, Olivia could now redirect her attention to an afternoon activity she was vastly more excited for, and, after tossing the empty bottle onto a nearby countertop, she ran off from the kitchen and upstairs towards her room. The mysterious drink Olivia had consumed had lost her attention just as quickly as it had gained it, but that didn’t mean it would be falling out of relevancy just yet. While she might have been quick to dismiss it and move on to the next thing, Olivia would soon find out that the effects of the drink weren’t as fleeting as her original interest in it.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting to do this all day!”

Olivia loudly proclaimed her relief as she stepped into her room and slammed the door loudly behind her. She didn’t have any reason to be quiet, as there was nobody else in the house except for her, and this made what she was going to do much easier for her. Olivia stepped slowly towards her bed as she pulled off her shirt and threw it to the ground, moving on to her pants just as quickly. The fact that she had a penis (and a strikingly-large penis, at that) made Olivia’s afternoon routine very different compared to other girls her age. Whereas some girls might find themselves playing with dolls or their friends when they got home from school, Olivia was only interested in playing with herself. She was a habitual masturbator, spending nearly all of her afternoons pumping and spurting numerous times over as she jerked away all of the pent-up frustrations she had accumulated during the day. “Nnngh… you’re just begging to get out of those stuffy clothes, aren’t you, missy?” Olivia said playfully, rubbing the taut, swelling bulge in her underwear. Olivia had a rather special relationship with her own genitals. It would be easy for someone to say that she was obsessed with them, but Olivia likened it more to a kind of pleasant affection. She took great pride in the size of her cock and balls, measuring them frequently to track how much she had grown, and continued to grow, throughout the years. She also enjoyed personifying her own sex organs, as it made the act of masturbation more intimate for her, and more pleasurable, as a result. Rubbing the huge bulge in her underwear, Olivia felt her enormous cock throb eagerly, all 10 or so inches of it. With great care, she pulled the last of her clothing off, allowing her cock to spring free and stick up high in the air, fully erect. Enthralled by the sight of her own penis, Olivia stared down at her cock and brought her hand to it, giving it a few long, slow strokes that made her spine tingle. “Ooh yeah… this is gonna be good…” she moaned. Olivia hopped into her bed and laid on her back, proceeding to tenderly stroke her stiff cock. “Ahh… that’s nice…” moaned Olivia, feeling soft waves of pleasure wash over her repeatedly as she stroked her cock. Given its large size, it was unsurprising that Olivia’s penis was also very sensitive, making each pump of her hand all the more intense for her. She didn’t have to go very fast to pleasure herself significantly, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t increase her pace at some point. As she filled her room with long, audible moans, Olivia relaxed her muscles as she felt up every last inch of her impressive package. The size of her own endowments was incredibly arousing for Olivia, and she enjoyed reminding herself of just how hung she was on a regular basis. “Mmm… I’m so big…” she moaned, squeezing her throbbing cock head several times. The fact that a little girl such as herself was packing more heat than most adult men was reason enough for Olivia to adore her own cock. As she twitched lightly in pleasure, Olivia slightly increased the speed of her strokes, pumping herself at a steady rhythm.

“Oooh, yeah… you like that, don’t you, missy? Throbbing so hot and hard in my hand…” Olivia said, gazing down at her pulsing, fat cock. The relationship she had with her penis, although quite intimate, was, at its core, very simple. Olivia pumped and stroked her cock on a regular basis, and it, in turn, gave her plenty of orgasms and pleasure beyond compare. It was a kind of exchange she figured she’d never get bored with, and neither would her cock. “Mmmf… you’re getting big, aren’t you? Grew a whole two inches in the last two months…” Olivia continued, still stroking herself. “If that keeps up… oooh… you’ll be more than a full foot by my next birthday! Yes!” This train of thought really got Olivia riled up. She stroked herself even more quickly, thrusting her hips against her own hand to heighten the intensity of the experience for herself. She was already getting very close to cumming. It didn’t matter that much to her, of course. She could ejaculate several times over before finally being finished with a masturbation session. However, Olivia was keenly aware of the fact that the first one was always the sweetest.

“Nnngh! Oh, yes! S-So good! So, so good!” Olivia moaned, jerking herself vigorously as she pressed the back of her head forcefully against the soft sheets of her bed. She lifted her hips into the air as she neared her climax, diverting all of her attention towards her throbbing shaft. “I’m gonna cum! Mmmf… yes!” Olivia cried out, continuing to pump her hips as she jerked herself furiously.

“Ooh! Right there! Right there!” Olivia moaned, bringing herself right to the edge of cumming and holding herself there for as long as possible. This ended up not being very long at all, in fact, as it took Olivia only a few more seconds for her to go over the edge and trigger an explosive orgasm that made her entire body shake. “AAH!” Olivia cried out, her eyes closed and hips raised as she climaxed. Although the sheer intensity of the pleasure made her judgment cloudy, Olivia could sense that something was a bit off. Her orgasm felt much better than usual, but, to her surprise, it wasn’t accompanied by the spurting of thick ropes of semen from the tip of her cock. As her orgasm started to dwindle, Olivia opened her eyes and saw that her suspicions were indeed correct.

“Ah!” Olivia gasped in shock, greatly taken aback by the sudden appearance of a penis that was much larger than the one she was familiar with. Given that it was attached to her, this was still her cock, but how it had managed to instantly grow thicker than one of her arms and gain at least four more inches of length at the same time was a complete mystery to her. “W-What?! Did it just get bigger?!” Olivia exclaimed. She reached down and felt up her cock, noting that it was still fully-functional (and quite a bit more sensitive, as well). She brought one of her hands even lower and cupped her ball sack, noting that it had grown larger, as well (and, due to the lack of sticky white fluids on her chest or bed sheets, were still totally full). “How could this even-ngah!”

Olivia felt a sharp pain in her left arm before she could finish her sentence, forcing her hands away from her overgrown genitals. She stared in shock as her arm elongated before her very eyes, growing to rival the length of her entire torso. At the same time, her right leg surged outward, as well, becoming much longer and thicker. Her bed was starting to feel much smaller as her entire frame seemed to be expanding.

“M-My legs! What’s happening to me?!” Olivia cried, her eyes anxiously darting around to her various limbs as they all grew bigger. Her cock was quickly catching up to them, however, swelling even fatter and taller. Olivia’s throbbing, erect girl-meat was now as big as the entire upper half of her body, and it was showing no signs of slowing down or stopping anytime soon. Even as the rest of her body grew larger, Olivia’s cock and balls were determined to remain the biggest possible part of her, trumping the length of her arms and legs.

“W-Woah! T-That’s enough out of you, missy! You’re getting way too big! Stop! **STOP!”** Olivia cried, gazing up at the towering pillar of flesh rising above her. Given how big the rest of her body was, Olivia now had more than five whole feet of rock-hard cock flesh attached to her, which was dramatically increasing in volume by the second. A sudden pain shot through Olivia’s skull as she felt the back of her head hit the front of her bed harshly. “Ouch!” Olivia whined, rubbing her aching scalp. Like the rest of her body, her head had gotten larger, as well, though she didn’t feel all that different as a result. Her room certainly looked a lot smaller around her, which was something Olivia definitely wasn’t comfortable with. She had always wanted to be taller, and have a bigger penis, too. Although she was getting the changes she had always desired right then and there, they were happening far too quickly and far too intensely for Olivia to be pleased by them. “Why… why does it feel so good?” Olivia moaned. As frightened as she was by the rapid changes in her body, she couldn’t deny that growing so large felt incredibly good, for her. Her cock, especially, was resonating with pleasure as it throbbed bigger and bigger, creating an almost perpetual minor orgasm that grew larger and larger in severity to match the size of her expanding package.

“Oh no… it’s reaching the ceiling… there’s not enough room for my penis. There’s not enough room for any of me!” Olivia said. Her nearly nine-foot-tall meat pole was just barely scraping her ceiling, sending powerful surges of pleasure through it as the tip of her cock started to press harder and harder against the top of her room. Olivia’s massive, eight-foot-tall body, although still very childlike in overall form, had long since grown past the constraints of her bed. Her feet were now pressing against her dresser and shelves on the opposite side of the room as her head rested against the wall behind her. Previously, Olivia’s room had seemed rather large to her, offering a generous amount of space for her to play (usually with herself). Now, however, it was getting extremely cramped, and the menacing creaks and groans being uttered from her bed underneath her made her worried. How much longer would her bed (or the rest of her furniture, for that matter) hold up against the growth of her body?

* **CRASH***

Not very long at all, as it turned out. Suddenly, Olivia’s entire body blew up rapidly in size as she gained several more feet of height in a matter of seconds, forcing her to brace herself against both walls as her enormous figure was compressed by the finite space of her room. Her cock surged upward, flattening its upper sections against the ceiling of her room while her balls bloated up rapidly and destroyed the lower sections of the shelf on the other side of her room. As Olivia tried to steady her growing body in her shaky, cramped room, her hands and feet pushed and crushed surrounding furniture and the various toys, books and other objects she had placed around her bedroom. Her bed had broken in half, and her room was an utter mess, at this point, but the mess she was making was easily the least of Olivia’s problems at that exact moment.

“Getting too tight…” Olivia grunted, her head now lying flush against her ceiling. Her once spacious room now felt like a tiny box her body had been crammed inside, and it continued to grow tighter by the second. Her enormous cock, which had now grown longer than her entire body, was putting huge amounts of pressure on the ceiling right above her, throbbing rebelliously as it tried to escape from its architectural prison. Her balls, in the meantime, were clearing out the remnants of her shelf and the lower half of her bed, filling faster and faster with huge volumes of cum Olivia had been aching to release since she started masturbating. Her legs kicked and thumped against the opposite wall, as her hands pushed against the floor and ceiling simultaneously. “I’m getting too big! Too big!” Olivia cried. Her body continued to grow in every direction, bringing her under more and more pressure from the walls of her room. Olivia’s own body certainly had more durability than the infrastructure surrounding her, though, as even with her eyes closed, she could hear the walls crumble around her as she stretched out of the confines of her room.

* **CRRRRACK***

Just as Olivia thought things couldn't get any tighter in her room, the upper half of her body broke through the wall behind her, sending her tumbling out of the crumbling remains of her room and onto the front lawn. This sudden breakout triggered a huge eruption of cum from her cock, splattering sticky, white fluid all over the yard. Olivia now didn't have to worry about making a mess in her room, but that had quickly become the least of her problems. Now that she was outside, it was extremely easy for anyone nearby to catch a glimpse of the not-so-little little girl ejaculating helplessly all over her front lawn. Although the fall wasn't that great, due mostly to her significant height, Olivia still wasn't able to fully savor the pleasure of her orgasm, as it was diluted with the pain of her falling to the ground.

"Owwie... that hurt..." Olivia whined, rubbing her aching head. As she tried to regain her balance outside, her monstrous phallus, now bigger than a battering ram, swung itself into the side of her house and dribbled even more of her sticky excretions onto a patch of flowers outside the house. Even though she had stopped cumming, a steady stream of semen had continued to flow from her engorged cock head, kept strong by the unrelenting production of her car-sized nuts. "Oh, I've really made a mess, now..." Olivia moaned, looking around at the pearly glaze that had covered much of her surroundings. Things had certainly gotten out of her control, but Olivia didn't find herself feeling very concerned by any of this. The orgasm she had just experienced made her feel exhilarated, if anything, and this excitement was magnified once she started to really size up her cock. "You're pretty full of yourself, aren't you, missy?" Olivia said with a smirk, feeling up her swollen shaft as she tried to stand up. Unexpectedly, these minor strokes prompted it to throb even longer and fatter in an instant, triggering another pleasurable explosion of cum that covered even more of her house. "Mmm... yeah..." Olivia moaned, relishing in the feeling of her overinflated balls pumping hundreds of gallons of seed out of her gigantic cock. Once she finally stood up, Olivia got a sense for just how hung she had really gotten.

"I'm... I'm huge!" Olivia exclaimed. She was, indeed, huge. Her body was more than two stories tall, and her cock was of similar dimensions, as long as the entire upper half of her body, and even thicker than that, as well. "Mmm... I'm _huge..."_ Olivia moaned yet again, reveling in the hypnotic, deep throbs of her gargantuan sex organ. Her dreams of gaining an even larger package had finally been brought into reality, but, now that she had had her fun and covered much of her house in cum, Olivia's attention-lacking brain couldn't help but push on to the next immediate concern of hers. Now that she was out in the open and free to grow as big as she wanted, Olivia wasn't thinking about cleaning up her mess or doing anything to reverse her growth. Instead, she was wondering where she could possibly find even more of that purple stuff.


End file.
